gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #26 - Grace FS2x04 - Grace Written & Directed by Icedancer487 Intro CHRISTIAN: Up until recentley, I always thought there was always a clear definition between good and evil. After the witch trials I realized there is no clear definition, good can be just as horrible as bad can be just as good. I often find myself asking, What truely is a sin in god's eyes? Davis's Farm (Dawn) (I could feel the sun starting to rise from my bedroom window, which means it is time for me to get up and start my morning chores. I quickly got up from my bed and change into my working clothes and head outside to start the day.) MARK (annoyed when he saw his son coming outside): Christian do you have any idea what time it is, you should have been up at least an hour ago. CHRISTIAN (Confused): I do not understand, this has always been the time i have gotten up before. MARK: Son, fall is nearly upon us there is much work to be done in order to perserve the crops for the winter. We must plow the fields, plant winter wheat, build new shelters for the animals, and cut all the hay and storage it in the barn. I am getting older now son, and you must take on more responsiblites. CHRISTIAN: I know father, forgive me for my carelessness. MARK (Puts his hands on Christian's shoulders): It's alright son, you shall learn quickly about the true meaning of being a farmer. Now lets get to work. (I began my morning routine as I did every other day. First it was to collect the eggs, and give them to my mother so she could begin cooking breakfast. Then I must feed the animals, and then help my father plow the fields. Than cut the hays before we could go inisde and eat breakfast. It was tiresome doing the same thing day in and day out. It was starting to get tiresome doing the same thing everyday. I wish that I had a brother that would be able to inherit the farm instead of me, becasue I truely can not see myself doing this for the rest of my life.) MELISSA (Comes outside): Mark, Christian breakfast is ready. (After finishing the last of hay, I was about to go inside until my father stopped me.) MARK: Christian, son there is something that I want to discuss with you before we go in for breakfast. CHRISTIAN: Yes what is it. MARK (Sighs): Son you wlll be 20 years of age within a few months, I think it is time or you to start thinking about the prospect of marriage. CHRISTIAN (Eyes widen): I don't think I am ready for that yet father. MARK:Nonsense, you are at that age where you must start to think about producing a son to inherit the farm. I unfortuantley waited too long until I waited to get married to your mother, maybe if I had gotten married earlier around your age I might have produced more sons. CHRISTIAN: I do not think that's how it works father. MARK: Maybe not, but still It is your responsiblity to keep our family name going and to make sure our farm will be well taken care of. (I mentally sighed knowing my father would not let up on the subject. I know that he loves all his children equally, but it's not hard to tell that he wishes that he had more than one son. I wish I did have brothers as well because now all the pressure in order to continue the family name is on me. Every time my father or mother brings up the subect of marriage there's only one person who comes to mind. I quickly shook my head trying very hard to keep her out of my mind, but just like always I fail to do so. I sighed and quickly followed my father inside the house.) Florence Italy (Capello Home, Morning) (I woke up to the rising sun shining through my window. I quickly sat up my bed smiling at the peaceful morning) (My smile grew wider after hearing Freddie call me Mama. After nearly a year and a half after giving birth, I still can not comphrend that I am truely a mother and hearing him call me Mama just makes it all unsurreal. I quickly got up out of my bed and walked to the end of my room where the crib was set farther away from the windows. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Freddie standing up in his crib. I could almost cry of joy, my baby was growing up so fast. It still feels like it was yesterday when I held him in my arms for the first time. He smiled as I approached him and lifted his arms in the air so I could lift him up.) GRACE (Lifts Freddie up and smiles): Good Morning little one. (Kisses him on the cheek.) GRACE: Did you have good dreams last night. FREDERICK (Giggles): You. GRACE (Mock surprise): Really? I had great dreams about you too. (As I watch Freddie It still amazes me how much he has grown over the past year and a half. When he was just born it was hard to tell who he had looked like, but now it is clear to me that he looks more like his father. Anyone who knows Christian would say the exact same thing. In a way I am glad because now I don't have to keep dreaming to see his face, all i have to do is just look at our little miracle.) MARIE (Knocks on the door): Grace are you up yet, breakfast is almost ready. GRACE: Yes, Freddie and I will be down shortly. (I quickly got Freddie and myself dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When we entered the ktichen the maids had already laid out breakfast on the table. Marie saw us enter and came over with hug smile on her face.) MARIE (Lowering her face down to Freddie's level): ''Mattina Neonato ''(Morning Baby Boy) GRACE (Places Freddie in his high chair and laughs): I'm afraid he's no longer a baby anymore, I woke up to him standing up in his crib. MARIE (Sitting down next to Freddie and looks at him with amazment): Congratulazioni Big boy. (Even though I have only lived in Italy for 2 years now, I can basically speak and understand perfect Italian now, much to everyone's shock. Though I still perfer to use english and i was grateful that a lot of people in Florence could understand english and even speak it to an extent.) MARIE (Putting a bowl of oatmeal in front of Freddie): I can not believe how big he is getting. GRACE: I know soon he'll be sleeping in his own bed. (As soon as I looked over at Freddie, he already had his oatmeal all over his face. Both Marie and I could not help but giggle.) GRACE (Wiping his mouth): You sure are a messy eater Freddie. MARIE (Grabs the spoon): Here I'll finish feeding him, you should eat before you have to leave. GRACE: Thanks. (As I ate my breakfast, I could not help, but think about what to do when Freddie realizes that he does not have a father. He is at that age where he is starting to tell who is family, he calls Marie, Auntie and Marie's husband Gabriel, Uncle. How can I tell my son who is nearly 2, that his father is across the world from where we are and will most likely never meet him. ) MARIE (Noticing Grace's solemn expression): Hey what's wrong. GRACE (Breaking out of her trance): Oh nothing just thinking. MARIE: You seem to be thinking pretty hard, come on tell me what's the matter. (I could not help, but mentally chuckle because Marie's persistance reminds me of Charlotte's.) GRACE (Sighs and looks over at Freddie, who is just playing with the spoon in his hand): I was thinking now that Freddie is getting older, he is going to start questioning about why he does not have a father like all the other children do. I do not know what I am going to tell him. MARIE (looks at Grace with compassion): You should tell him the truth Grace, he least deserves that. GRACE (Huffs): Tell him what, that he was a product of a one night stand and that I had to leave my home because I accidentally used my magic to shake the whole town and that's why he will never know his father. I can't tell him the truth without revealing the reason why I left and will not put him danger by exposing him to magic, which is why I swore off magic and took precautions to make sure his magic don't manifest. MARIE: You do know you have another option right. Settle down with a nice guy from here, trust me I know plenty of single men that are interested in you. GRACE (Smiles softly and strokes Freddie's hair): Thanks, but no thanks. There's only onee guy I can ever really see myself with, and that's Christian. MARIE: You two must of really loved each other. GRACE: You know it's strange, I really did not get the chance to truely know him until right before the witch trials started, and during that time I never felt more alive with someone, though at the time I was not sure if it was love or just a simple infatuation. Even now I'm not really sure, but I do know is that I can not see myself with anyone else, but him. Though I know any feelings he might have had for me disappeared once he saw me doing witchcraft. MARIE (Looks at Grace straight in the eyes with a challenging face): You do not know that Grace, he was probably just scared and confused like all mortals tend to be. GRACE: I would like to believe that, but you did not see the expression on his face. That alone told me what I knew was going to happen when I involved myself with a human who had no idea about witches. (Suddenly the bells started to ring, which meant it was time for me to leave for my job. I was currently employeed at the local seamstress shop helping make new clothes or to fix old ones. The old women that hired me was very kind and after hearing of my deceased husband and unborn child, hired me on the spot.) GRACE: I guess it's time for me to leave. FREDERICK: NOOOOOO. (I could not help, but smile at my crying boy. Everytime I must leave for work he always throws a tantrum.) GRACE (Smiles and lifts Freddie up in her arms): Hush now Freddie, there's no need for you to cry. FREDERICK (Crying): I-I w-want y-ou. GRACE: I will be back before you know it. I am sure you have another fun day with your Auntie Marie. (I quickly kissed Freddie on his cheek and handing him over to Marie.) MARIE (bouncing Freddie up and down): Come now Freddie, big boys do not cry. FREDERICK: MAMA. (Hearing him scream and cry for me always makes it harder for me to leave him, but I have to make money someway, I was not going to allow myself to free load off Marie and her husband forever.) GRACE (Smiles softly and waves her hand): Bye Freddie, I love you. (I quickly walk out the door before I had a chance to change my mind. Salem Town (Afternoon) (After eating breakfast, I finished what was left of my chores at home and than left to go start helping around the village. I was currently chopping wood for Mr. Aiden, for him to sell around the village. With fall approaching the sell of wood dramastically increases, and so Mr. Aiden pays me fairly well to help him chop the wood and store it in his shop.) MR. AIDEN (Walks out of his shop): Hey Christian put your shirt back on, your free for the rest of the day. CHRISTIAN (Panting from being hot): You sure, there's still a lot more wood to be chopped up. MR. AIDEN (Nods his head): I'm sure, your such a hard worker you deserve a break for a change. Besides it's going to get cold soon and I would hate for you to catch a cold. (Hands Christian a bag of money) Here's your money for the day. CHRISTIAN (Takes the money and smiles): Thanks, Mr. Aiden see you tomoroww. (After putting my shirt back on, I started to walk through town to see if anyone else needed any help. As I continued to walk, I could not help, but stop at the newly renovated church. I do not understand how the towns people still let Samuel Parris still preach in this city. After the original church burned down, it was rumoured that the Reverand spent almost 10,000 coins of the towns money to rebuild a new one, and apparently never discussed it with the congregation. The new church was way bigger than the previous one, and was filled with many golden candlesticks. You would think, building a bigger church would mean more seats, but no if anything there were fewer seats than before. My family refuses to attend church, believing the reverand to be mocking god.) CHRISTIAN (Turns around to keep moving, but is startled by Jacob Webb's sudden apperance): WOW. (His sudden apperance completley took my off guard. You can tell he has been drinking very heavily, his hair was a mess, his clothes had stains everywhere, and his eyes were dialted. Plus you could smell the alcohol all over him.) JACOB (Slurring): W-Where a-are the witches at boy. (I mentally sighed. Ever since the witch trials Jacob Webb turned into a full blown alcoholic, which caused his dismissal from the church. All he talks about anymore is finding and hunting witches, even though most people just want to forget all about what happened.) CHRISTIAN: I-I am sorry sir, but I do not- JACOB (Interrupting Christian and grabs him by his shirt): I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS, TELL ME WHERE THE DEVIL IS. (I quickly pulled back from him in disgust realizing that he was talking about Grace. Shortly after the trials he publicly denounced her as his daughter, and even started a man hunt for her to no avail.) CHRISTIAN: Sir maybe you should go home and rest. (It took all my strength not to back mouth him at all.) JACOB: M-Maybe you should g-go home. (I looked around and saw people staring at us. I sighed and decided to help Jacob home. As much as I don't like the man, I can't let home walk around town where he could get it hurt, my conscious would not let me live it down if he got hurt. I quickly put my hands on his back and started to lead him towards his house. I had my head down, not wanting to see everyone's staring at me. Jacob unfortunatley was complaining the whole way.) JACOB: I-I C-CAN G-GET home on my own. (He started lean over a bite. Please Please do not throw up now, I hope he can hold it until we get to his home. Fortuantley he just had a bad cough, but I can tell he will eventually puke, so I quickly hurried him along.) Webb Home (Thankfully we soon arrived outside his home, however right before we reached the door he doubled over and puked on the ground and got my shoes.) CHRISTIAN (Closes his eyes to try and control his anger): Really. (It took everything I had to remain calm and not lost my control, but right now I really wanted to punch him right in his drunken face, and I have never been a violent person in my life.) CHRISTIAN (Irritated): Come on. (As soon as I opened the door I was shocked, by how messy the entire living room was. There was bottles of alcohol everywhere, and place recked of rotten food. I quickly lead Jacob upstairs and lead him to his bedroom. His entire room was filled with alcohol as well, his dressers were knocked down and clothes were scattered all over. I sat Jacob down on his bed and helped him lay down.) JACOB (Clutching his head): Owwww my head. (I could not help, but smirk knowing that he brought this on himself. I knew I should probably leave some water or something to help his head when he gets up. So I quickly left the room and headed outside to the water wheel to fetch some water. While I was out there, I took my shoes off and let them soak in nice cold water to get rid of the stench of puke. After filling a dirty cup from the house, with water, I headed back upstairs to his bedroom.) CHRISTIAN (Sets the cup down on the nightstand): This will help with the hangover sir. (Jacob, by this point was completley passed out. I sighed and quickly left his room. The plan was to leave the house and head for home, but my bare feet were no longer in my control because I soon found myself at the other end of the hall in front of a door, but not just any door it was the door that lead to Grace's bedroom. Before I knew it, I slowly opened the door and silently walked in. The room was just as it was the last time I was in here. I slowly walked over to the unmade bed thinking about the night where we gave in to each other.) CHRISTIAN (Sighs): Oh Grace. (I could not help, but remember the first time I met her.) Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages